


Sweet!

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: POV First Person, Poetry, dont know her, metric?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: another old poem coming from and inspired by... something? thoughts sure work in mysterious ways ╰(　´◔　ω　◔ `)╯be entertained!-ganso
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038





	Sweet!

**Author's Note:**

> another old poem coming from and inspired by... something? thoughts sure work in mysterious ways ╰( ´◔ ω ◔ `)╯ 
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

I was looking for life, I guess,  
waiting for something to happen.  
I was waiting for emotion, ready to take the hit.  
Beyond the pain and the loneliness I find  
in my world there is something I can’t reach.

And I want it,  
so bad I want it,  
but from where I am  
I’ll just have to keep on waiting.

Unlucky me, patience  
is not one of my virtues.  
I stubbornly stand and run,  
tripping over the things that hold me down.

I cut them off and run,  
for all I know,  
for all I care.  
I run until my breath comes short,  
I can no more...  
I won’t give up!  
I can’t-

Black.  
All I feel, all I see.  
Was this all a dream?

Stand up and see,  
my gut tells me,  
there is no wall behind.

I broke it all,  
there’s nothing more,  
my world is now complete.

I break a smile,  
I laugh out loud  
and all I say is -Sweet!


End file.
